Roads Go Ever, Ever On
by the-sixth-shinobi
Summary: The third installment and followup story to A Time Forgotten. Jin and Touya are now on their way to Daisuki to try to find the man that will cure Touya's eyes. But who is this man and what dangers could be waiting in the winds? yaoi CHAP. 5 UP!
1. Two roads diverged

Here I am once again everybody and I welcome you all! :) For those of you just joining us, I am  
  
the_sixth_shinobi and I am the author of a series I am calling "Tales From The_Sixth_Shinobi". It  
  
tells of the life of Jin and Touya after the dark tournament and this shall be the third installment.   
  
The story before this is called A Time Forgotten and the one before that is Of Ice and Wind. I  
  
suggest reading them both (not only to have my work read, but also to give you background  
  
knowledge so you won't be lost) Now, as I recall, our heros are about to travel to Daisuki to meet  
  
with the man who may be able to save Touya's eyesight. But....what dangers could be waiting in  
  
the winds.......ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (one is the loneliest number)  
  
############################################################################  
  
With the sun setting gently over the horizon and the moon steadily rising in its wake, the two  
  
comrades walked together side by side. Neither of them had spoken a single word since their  
  
departure from Kurama's cave and it looked as almost as if they would spend the entire journey in  
  
complete silence. But Jin couldn't understand why. He had always known Touya to be a quiet one  
  
but when they were alone together he would often offer many opinions in the way of conversation.   
  
"Touya? Touya what be bein' the matter with ya? I've never been hearin' ya so quiet."  
  
It was true. Touya knew that he should be happy the entire ordeal with the yami was behind  
  
them and that he should be thankful that everything (well most everything) was once again right  
  
with the world. But there was still much on his mind. He couldn't help thinking about how it had  
  
all come to pass, how Jin had claimed that his wind was the most important thing in his life. Touya  
  
just couldn't understand, after all they had been through, how Jin could make such a statement. He  
  
knew of course, that his friend could remember nothing of what had occurred with that evil demon,  
  
but surely he remembered their encounter with Risho? Yes, he must have. Fore, as Touya realized,  
  
the red haired youkai still wore a scar from where the dart had first struck him. But if he did  
  
remember, Jin wasn't letting on. "It's nothing Jin....really. I've....I've just got a lot on my mind  
  
that's all."  
  
"About yer eyes?"  
  
Touya paused a moment. He had never really thought about it. He was well aware that he  
  
could no longer see and he missed the luxury greatly, but he had developed other means of sight.   
  
The ice youkai now noticed that his sense of smell had greatly increased and that his hearing had  
  
improved almost ten fold. And, with these new heightened senses, he was able to put together  
  
pictures in his mind. It was almost as if.....as if he had never lost his eyes at all. "I guess you could  
  
say that Jin, but that's almost all behind us now that Kurama has told us where to go."  
  
"Ya that fox is a mighty kind soul and a real pal at that! But Hiei didn't take too kindly to  
  
us bein' there. In fact, I think he was rather happy ta see us leave."  
  
"Yes, he did."  
  
"But none a that's important now. All that matters is that we have each other and we're  
  
gonna be gettin' those eyes a yours fixed up right away! You'll be seein' before ya know it don't ya  
  
know?!"  
  
"I know Jin." Touya said with a heavy heart. "I know."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
The demon pair had been walking for quite some time, and the moon was now high  
  
overhead. Its silvery glow cast long distorted shadows upon the ground and its omnipotent presence  
  
lulled other youkai into hollow slumbers. But not these two. Jin couldn't believe its beauty and he  
  
wished that he could share it with his partner. But part of him new that Touya could see it from  
  
somewhere deep within him, even though he had no eyes with which to do so. "Touya....can ya see  
  
the moon?"  
  
"Yes Jin.....I can see it....and it's beautiful." That was all the wind youkai needed for a smile  
  
once again to resume upon his lips, but it only lasted a few moments. The road they had been  
  
traveling had been a straight and narrow one, but now a turn lay before them. Touya didn't need to  
  
see to know what it was, it SMELLED the same way it had before. They had come to a fork in the  
  
road, and the ice youkai knew it very well, fore it was the very place where the yami had first made  
  
contact with him and granted him his wish. And it was that very wish that had cost him the sight of  
  
his love.   
  
Touya couldn't believe how familiar it felt. So many memories blending together all at once  
  
to create a single thought in his mind. It was as if he was reliving it all. Every sound, every  
  
movement only made him recall even more the hardships he had faced, and that Jin would never  
  
remember. "Come on Touya, Kurama said that we should be turnin' left when we got to this point.   
  
He said that it would be leadin' us to Daisuki."  
  
But Touya only stood there in the center, unmoving and unchanging. His thoughts were  
  
only on one thing and every fiber of his being cried out that he should do what needed so desperately  
  
to be done. "Come on Touya! What are we waitin' for?!"  
  
The ice demon only smiled quietly to himself and turned towards the right. His pace was  
  
steady and it wasn't long before he was a speck in the distance. "WAIT TOUYA, THAT'S THE  
  
WRONG WAY! THAT BE BEIN' THE WAY TO GANDARA!"  
  
"I know Jin....I just have something I need to do....."  
  
"I am never gonna understand that youkai." And with that, the wind master rose into the air  
  
to follow, wondering just what it was, his ice youkai had to do......  
  
############################################################################   
  
There, that's done. Nothing more to do now but sit back and wait for you all to review. I know that  
  
it seems to be starting out a little slow, but I have BIG plans for this story and it will start to pick up  
  
around chapter 3. Oh and one last thing. I know this doesn't have much to do with anything, but  
  
I'd like you all to know that I just discovered the BEST anime in the world. It's called Descendants  
  
of Darkness and the first DVD is called Vampire's Lure. I highly recommend it and anyone that  
  
gives it a try, I will dedicate my next story to! :) well, that's all for now. See ya at Chapter 2! :)  
  
p.s. foxgurl, like I said, this story is for you. I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to e-mail me  
  
and tell me about any ideas you have for it. It is YOUR story after all. :) 


	2. Tying up lose ends

It's here! It's here! It's finally here! Quickly, we must tell the people! We must spread the news  
  
that chapter 2 has come! Well.......what are you waiting for? SPREAD THE WORD! Oh well. I  
  
guess it doesn't matter. Just so long that all of you know it's here. Anyway, this chapter is going to  
  
be kind of a slow moving one, but I HAD TO WRITE IT!!!!!!!!! And, like I said, chapter 3 is  
  
where the action is really going to start to pick up so keep reading and reviewing. ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (January doesn't get the respect it deserves.   
  
HOORAY JANUARY!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
############################################################################  
  
Gandara was just the way Touya remembered it, nothing about it had changed at all. The  
  
sounds of a million voices could milled and fused together with the pungent smells of a thousand  
  
youkai and to the ice demon, it was a very familiar surrounding. Touya had never SEEN Gandara  
  
(the yami had taken his eyes before he had reached it) but he didn't need them to know that it was  
  
perhaps one of the most beautiful places in all the three worlds. It was often said that the city  
  
possessed a power, a power which persuaded those who entered to stay. And it was also said that  
  
those who did stay were the happiest of youkai.  
  
Touya stood frozen at the gate of the city. He wasn't sure what he was doing there but  
  
something deep within him told him that there was something left undone. "Touya? Touya we've  
  
been standin' here all night! The sun's gonna be comin' up if we be waitin' any longer!"  
  
"I know Jin......I just don't feel it yet....."  
  
"Feel? Feel what?"  
  
"I don't kn......"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"There!" And the ice youkai was off, running aimlessly through the many streets. He  
  
bobbed and wove through the many people lining the roads and the wind master had to fly at top  
  
speed just to keep his friend in sight.  
  
"TOUYA SLOW DOWN! YER GONNA BE STRIKIN' ONE A THESE DEMONS  
  
AND I'M NOT ABOUT TA WRESTLE WITH SOME BIGGY ALL BECAUSE YOU  
  
DECIDED TA RUN!"  
  
"I'M SORRY JIN, BUT THIS IS SOMETHING I HAVE TO DO!"  
  
"WELL WOULD YA MIND TELLIN' ME WHAT THAT IS?!"  
  
"YOU WOULDN'T REMEMBER!"  
  
"WHAT DA YA MEAN 'YA WOULDN'T REMEMBER'?! I'D REMEMBER JUST FI  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" The master of wind had been so caught up in his speech that he had  
  
failed to notice that his companion had stopped and the HE was about to travel head first into the  
  
side of a wall. Luckily, as a former shinobi, he had been very well trained in the art of dodging and  
  
was able to just barely avoid the collision. "That was a close one! Remind me next time not ta flow  
  
ya so close. Touya? Are ya even listenin' ta me?!"  
  
The blue haired demon's gaze (so to speak) was planted firmly on the ally that lay in front of  
  
him. He could sense a certain kind of you-ki mixing with the air and he knew that its source was  
  
somewhere down this corridor. "Well? What are ya standin' around for now? There's nothin'  
  
down there."  
  
"Yes there is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not what....who."  
  
"Huh? Why can't ya make any sense Touya."   
  
"I don't expect you to understand Jin.....this is.....just something for me."  
  
"Well ok but can ya be hurryin' it up any?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Touya stepped forward into the dark ally way. The air was stale and thick with decay and  
  
dust. But none of that mattered. About halfway down the darkened hall, the warrior of ice stopped  
  
and tapped the shoulder of a very young, very beautiful.....golden yoko.  
  
"Yes onji-san, is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
"No Kinno.....but there IS something I can do for you......"  
  
"What do you mean onji-san? How is it that you know me? I do not recall ever having you  
  
for a costumer before."  
  
"It is not important HOW I know you Kinno, just know that you are one of the greatest  
  
people I have ever met." Touya reached into his side pouch then and extracted from it a small  
  
parcel wrapped in a cotton cloth. He held it in his hand a moment and then extended it towards the  
  
golden stranger. Kinno took it from him and stared at the ice demon with saddened eyes.  
  
"Onji-san, I do not understand. Why....."  
  
"Just take it my friend and think of it as a thank you for all you have done....."  
  
"But I....." But the youkai was gone, he had left just as quickly as he had come. Kinno once  
  
again glanced at the gift in his hand. He began to undo the cloth slowly as if it were made of the  
  
most fragile glass. And inside was something the young yoko had never seen before. On a small  
  
piece of parchment there was a number to access a makai bank account along with instructions on  
  
how to retrieve the money within. The youkai had left him everything and there was enough to last  
  
him the rest of his life. But perhaps most amazing of all were the items behind the parchment. They  
  
were new beads for his hair, but they were no ordinary beads. They were made of the most clear and  
  
perfect ice and they glittered magically in the morning light. Attached to one of them was a note and  
  
on it was written only one word: "Arigato" (thank you)  
  
Kinno held the beads in his hand and lifted them towards the light. He did not know who  
  
that strange youkai had been but he knew that he had been a friend and that these beads were a  
  
symbol of the friendship they now shared. And, like the ice they were made from, it was a friendship  
  
that not even the brightest sun could destroy........  
  
############################################################################  
  
Isn't Touya soooooooooo nice?!!!!!! Sorry there wasn't much action in this chap. but I just needed  
  
to make sure that Kinno was ok. Chapter 3 should be up within the week and I already know  
  
exactly what's going to happen (no writer's block for me!). I think that you will all be pleasantly  
  
surprised with the chapter and you'll FINALLY learn who MIGHT be able to fix Touya's eyes! Oh  
  
I can't wait to tell all of you! :) anyway, keep sending in those reviews and remember, "when you  
  
lack the ability to lead you loose privilege of getting what you want." - Genkai  
  
p.s. Before I forget, I just got the Tournament's End video and I'd like to say congratulations to  
  
team Urameshi for beating Tuguro and winning the dark tournament! :) 


	3. A beauty in the dark

Hello everyone, Boton here! Just kidding. :) It's just me the_sixth_shinobi here to begin the new  
  
chapter (but I guessed you already figured that out). Anyway, this is the chapter when things will  
  
start to be revealed. I know that you all have waited quietly for this and I'd hate to make you wait  
  
any longer. So, with that in mind, let us dance.....begin......let us begin. ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (I AM NOT AN ANGEL!!!!!) ----- that's from  
  
angel sanctuary so only those who have seen it will get that. :)  
  
############################################################################  
  
"I still don't understand why ya had ta be givin' all yer money away ta that lowlife. He  
  
seemed ta be doin' just fine on his own."  
  
"Like I said, I don't expect you to understand Jin. It was just something that needed to be  
  
done."  
  
"But who was he?"  
  
"He was a friend.......from a long time ago."  
  
The red headed demon sighed. "Yer lucky I care about ya so much Touya or I'd bat yer  
  
ears around a bit for all the secrets."  
  
"Hmm." The ice demon didn't care. Even if did tell Jin about what had happened with  
  
Kinno, the youkai would never believe him. Jin had always been a strong demon, proud of his  
  
ability to resist mind control. Telling him that he had lived an alternate life that he couldn't  
  
remember would be all too devastating for him to handle. Maybe one day Touya would tell him of  
  
the golden yoko....but not today.  
  
They had entered the city of Daisuki a little more than an hour ago and both demons could  
  
see the difference between it and its sister city of Gandara almost instantly. Daisuki was much  
  
smaller in size and lacked the colored lights and bright faces of the Makai's central city and it was  
  
full of shops that sold perhaps the strangest items in all the three worlds. If there was anything that  
  
could fix Touya's eyes, it could be found here.  
  
"Kurama said that we'd find this guy at one a these shops. BUT THERE BE BEIN' SO  
  
MANY A THEM I CAN'T BE TELLIN' THE DIFFERENCE!!!!"  
  
Touya chuckled slightly to himself. Jin always got aggravated when people weren't specific  
  
and it was always so funny to watch his massive ears get red. And, even though he couldn't  
  
physically observe the change, Touya could see it all in his minds eye as clear as though he had  
  
never lost his sight at all. "Jin, there's no need to get so upset. Kurama said that we'd know the  
  
spirit energy when we got here. He said.....he said that it was someone we had met before....."  
  
"Well we've met a lot a youkai and I'll be damned if I can be rememberin' 'em all!"  
  
"Just calm down and focus." The wind master didn't much like being told what to do. In all  
  
honesty, he was only acting that way because he was excited over the whole idea of his friend  
  
FINALLY being able to see him. He just didn't understand why Touya wasn't feeling that way.   
  
But, he quieted his thoughts and tried to direct his attentions to the multitude of spirit energy flowing  
  
around them. He could sense the aura of at least a thousand different youkai (perhaps more) and  
  
none of them seemed the least bit familiar. But Touya seemed to think differently. The blue haired  
  
youkai's face was planted unmoving in the direction of the northeast. He seemed to be sensing  
  
something his partner could not and Jin could not help reflecting on keen and precise Touya's ability  
  
to sense spirit energy really was.  
  
"Well I've got nothin'. How 'bout you?"  
  
"There's not much but I am getting a trace of.....something. But it's from so long ago that I  
  
can't quite place it."  
  
"Do ya know where it be comin' from?"  
  
"From a shop from what seems to be two blocks over."  
  
"Well then what are we standin' around for?! Let's play it!" The wind master grabbed  
  
Touya's hand and, without warning, began to lead his blind friend through Daisuki's multitude of  
  
streets. It was enough to make the ice demon pray for his own life.  
  
"JIN! DON'T YOU THINK YOU SHOULD LET ME LEAD?! I'M THE ONE THAT  
  
CAN SENSE IT AFTER ALL!!!!"  
  
"DON'T BE SILLY TOUYA! YA CAN'T EVEN SEE!"  
  
"BUT HOW WILL YOU KNOW WHAT SHOP IT IS?!" The wind demon halted in his  
  
flight and Touya nearly flew from his hand and straight into a side cart at the abrupt stop.  
  
"Hn. Hadn't thought a that." The youkai's fang gleamed as he smiled. "Guess ya can lead  
  
then."  
  
"That's of no use now Jin. We're already here."  
  
"Huh? Ya mean this one here?" The shop before them was of what seemed to be of a dark  
  
and evil sort. Grim shadows covered the walls and a haunting mist crept silently over the ground, a  
  
symbol of eventual death. The was no sign painted on the door only a single white mask that hung  
  
from a nail in the center and it to gave no answers. "Touya are ya sure? I can't be thinkin' of  
  
anyone we know that would be livin' in a place like this."  
  
"I'm sure of it Jin. I know this energy. I know this smell...."  
  
"Ya, it smells like when Bakken was done in the workout room!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Oh come on, I was only tryin' ta lighten the mood. With all this change in atmosphere ya'd  
  
think we were in the middle of nigen (human) fanfiction story! Oh well, might as wel bel headin'  
  
in." And the two youkai walked through the door together, wondering what (if anything) would be  
  
waiting on the other side......  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
The inside of the shop was just the same as the outside. Dark. The wind master could  
  
hardly see the pointed nose in front of his face, let alone what might be hiding in the shadows. And,  
  
with Touya blind, they were both at a loss. They would have to rely on their spiritual awareness to  
  
get them through this ordeal.  
  
"Touya, I can't be seenin' anythin' in this place. I don't think anyone's even home."  
  
"They're here all right....and they're watching." The door behind them suddenly banged  
  
shut and any light that may have been entering the room vanished into nothingness. And, though Jin  
  
did not think it possible, it grew darker and even Touya could feel the cold.  
  
"Why have you come here?" The voice was of a raspy quality, high pitched and shaky, like  
  
the one using it was having a hard time just speaking. The two youaki were silent. "Again I will  
  
ask....why have you come?" Again the two were silent, not wanting to speak with something they  
  
could not see. "Ah, perhaps you are afraid of the dark? That at least is easily cured." *SNAP*.   
  
Several candles lit themselves at that sound and now the two could see a little more of the room in  
  
which they now stood.   
  
There were many shelves that lined the wall, all filled with an odd assortment of items in  
  
jars. There was also a small mat in the center of the room and atop that mat sat a darkened figure.   
  
It was wrapped in tight cloak like garment with a hood that shadowed all its face. Not even a hand  
  
could be seen from beneath the clothing and the demon pair knew that this was undoubtedly the  
  
source of that chilling voice. "Is that better?"  
  
"Yes....."  
  
"Ya I guess so."  
  
"Then once more I shall ask......why have you come?" Touya did not want to loose the  
  
opportunity to speak with this demon, so he in turn was the first to speak.   
  
"We have come because of me. I seek your help in trying to find a way to cure my  
  
blindness."  
  
"Hmmm....and what makes you believe that I can be of assistance?"  
  
"My friend Kurama has sent me and he spoke highly of the things you could do."  
  
"Kurama......I see......And, my little demon, how will you be paying for my services?"  
  
"Payin' ya?! Couldn't ya just do it outta the kindness a your heart?"  
  
"Do not worry Jin, I have that covered as well." He gave his friend a small grin. "If you  
  
agree to help us, Kurama has said that he will give to you this. The youkai held out his palm, which  
  
now held three tiny specks. All of which were the color of the reddest blood. "Seeds from the makai  
  
dream flowers!"  
  
"Can it be?! Seeds from such a plant are unheard of!"  
  
"Will you assist us then?"  
  
"......You shall have my aid."  
  
"Well that's settled then! But if were gonna be bein' old chums could ya at least tell us who  
  
ya are?"  
  
Another snap and the light of the candles gave way to a greater, bolder light. Everything  
  
was an array of color and only the cloaked figure could be seen through it all. It rose to its feet and,  
  
like the new found color, it to began to spin. But as quickly as it had started, the display ended, and  
  
before the two stood the same brightly colored individual they had not seen for what seemed like  
  
centuries.  
  
"IT IS I, THE BEAUTIFUL SAZUKA, AND HAVE I GOT A DEAL FOR YOU!"  
  
############################################################################  
  
Kool huh? I bet you all were rather shocked to discover who it was (my sister was anyway) and I  
  
hope you all liked how this chapter turned out :). There's not really anything more to say in this  
  
space (and I usually have sooooo much) but, I would like to say how happy I am that the english  
  
angel sanctuary manga will be coming out in April of this year! Oh, and has anyone read the "yami  
  
no matsuei" mangas? I'd like to know if they come in english. Well, that's all for now, see ya at  
  
chapter 4!  
  
P.s. I've decided that this installment of the series will be rather short (about 5 chapters or so) but  
  
there WILL be a fourth (there kind of has to be with the way I'm going to end this one). And, there  
  
will again be a decision that you the readers have to make. But don't worry, that won't be until the  
  
fourth installment.  
  
P.p.s. Guess I DID have a lot to say in this space! :) 


	4. To be all knowing

"Welcome to Daisuki, such a perfect town! Here we have some rules let us lay them down! Don't  
  
make waves, stay in line and we'll get along fine! Daisuki is a perfect place! Please keep off of the  
  
grass, shine your shoes, wipe your.....face! Daisuki is.....Daisuki is......DAISUKI IS A PERFECT  
  
PLAAAAAACCCCCEEEE!!!!!!!!!" I bet you all thought I was gonna swear there didn't ya?   
  
Well, anyway.....welcome to Daisuki.......just please remember to follow the rules! ENJOY :)!  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (I'm not as think as you dumb I am!!!!)  
  
############################################################################  
  
"Sazuka?! I was wonderin' where ya ran of ta after Genkai was done usin' yer face as a  
  
punchin' bag!"  
  
The clown youkai gave Jin an indignant scowl. "First of all, it's 'Beautiful Sazuka'. One  
  
must never say my name without putting a 'beautiful' in front of it! Genkai may have defeated me,  
  
but I still have my pride!"  
  
"Of course ya do! So much pride that ya've taken ta livin' in the bowels of the Makai!"  
  
"Need I remind you, that it was through MY great inventions that team Urameshi was able  
  
to win the Dark Tournament and defeat Toguro?!"  
  
"And need I remind YOU that it was BY your inventions that yer own team failed ya?!"  
  
Sazuka's eyes grew darker and his face no longer contained the same luster it had held only  
  
a moment ago. "I don't have to stand here and accept such insults, especially from failed demons  
  
like yourselves!"  
  
NOW WAIT JUST A DARN MINUTE..."  
  
"Regardless of what you may think, long after you cease to exist MY WORK SHALL LIVE  
  
ON!!!!! AND SOON EVERYONE IN THE MAKAI SHALL KNOW OF THE GREAT AND  
  
POWERFUL BEAUTIFUL SAZUKA!"  
  
"Sheesh ya never give it a rest do ya?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's the same speech ya were pitchin' at the Tournament and that didn't work out so  
  
good for ya now did it? So quit with the blabberin', are ya gonna help us or not?"  
  
Sazuka hated the idea of dealing with arrogant wind demon and had half a mind to throw  
  
them both out. But the idea of possessing the seeds of a Makai Dream Flower was all too tempting.   
  
Those seeds were incredibly hard to come by and just one was worth half the gold in the Makai. It  
  
was said that those that could harness their power would be granted with the gift of eternal life and  
  
youth. It was also said......that Toguro's demon body was composed of hundreds of them. And now,  
  
he had the opportunity to own three of them.....and all he had to do was fix the ice master's eyes?! It  
  
all seemed too good to be true. And, Sazuka thought, like most things.....it probably was. "Like I  
  
said before.....you shall have my assistance."  
  
"Great! I knew ya'd come through for us!"  
  
"Rest assured wind master, I do not do this for you. I've just always believed that one  
  
should have their priorities in the right order and for me that means gaining the secret of those seeds.   
  
It just so happens that in order to do that I must help your.....friend."  
  
"I'm not carin' what ya do it for just so long as ya do it!"  
  
"Hmm....indeed. Now...Touya was it? How is it that you came to be blind?"  
  
"Well I...."  
  
"HE'S BEEN BLIND ALL A HIS LIFE NOW JUST TELL US HOW TA FIX IT!"  
  
"I believe I was asking Touya."  
  
The ice demon was quiet a moment. He couldn't just tell Sazuka about what had happened  
  
with the yami, especially with Jin just standing there like that! But if he did not tell the youkai the  
  
truth, he might give them the wrong treatment all together. There was not much he could do. "It's  
  
true.....I was born this way."  
  
"Hmm....is see. Touya would mind coming into the back room with me?"  
  
"Wait now! What for?!"  
  
"Don't worry my fallen wind, I merely need to examine him further."  
  
"Well why can't I be there for that?!"  
  
"Errr. If I diagnose him incorrectly then I may just end up making him worse!"  
  
"But I still don't see why...."  
  
"DO YOU WISH MY HELP OR NOT?!"  
  
"........................."  
  
"Then we shall do this my way. Touya, please come with me." He took the blue haired  
  
youkai by the hand and led him towards a room at the back, leaving a rather aggravated former  
  
shinobi behind.........  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
In the sealed back room, Touya felt slightly unnerved. He knew Sazuka was up to  
  
something.....he just couldn't figure out what. "So, are you gonna tell me the truth or not?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The truth....about your eyes?"  
  
"I don't know what you....."  
  
"Oh please Touya, there's no kidding a kidder. Now, if you aren't going to be honest with  
  
me then there's no sense in helping you."  
  
"But Sazuka...."  
  
"Beautiful Sazuka."  
  
"Beautiful....Sazuka, Jin is right outside."  
  
"Jin cannot hear us."  
  
"But I...."  
  
"Please Touya, I shall not ask again."  
  
What could he do? Touya wanted desperately to have his eyesight back and to forget the  
  
whole matter. And, if that ment telling the truth then what choice did he have? So the warrior of ice  
  
told him everything, everything that had happened over the course of those many months. And  
  
Sazuka listened. He took everything in, the same expression crossing his face, and he couldn't help  
  
feeling bad for the unfortunate demon. "....and that's what happened. Is there anything that can be  
  
done?"  
  
Sazuka was silent for a moment. He was deeply lost in thought on over how to exactly  
  
tackle this problem. It was true that he was an expert in the art of using magical and mysterious  
  
items to their full potential, but even he was sometimes powerless against the intervention of outside  
  
and unknown forces. And a yami was perhaps the worst creature to come into contact with. "It  
  
seems to me my blind friend, that you made the correct wish. Under normal circumstances, there  
  
would be nothing I could do for you, but since you are no longer under its control.....perhaps there is  
  
something."  
  
He walked over to a bookshelf and extracted the largest text. He opened it to a particular  
  
page and proceeded to read, mumbling slightly every now and again. Touya waited patiently for the  
  
youkai to finish and was suddenly slapped to reality when the book was snapped shut abruptly. He  
  
again took the ice demon's hand in his and again led him through the door to the room in which they  
  
had left the wind master. At the sight of the pair, the red-headed demon leapt to his feet (he having  
  
been sitting upon the floor). "Well? Are ya done? Can ya fix him?"  
  
The Beautiful Sazuka took a last grave look at Jin before speaking. "Yes...it seems that  
  
there IS a way to cure your friend." His voice suddenly became dark and he said his next words in  
  
the voice of one that was about to usher in a new era of evil. "But it may cost you your life......"  
  
############################################################################  
  
Hmmmmmmmmm. What could the Beautiful Sazuka be talking about? And what could be  
  
written in that book? And why the heck does everything have to cost the characters their lives?!   
  
Frankly, I don't know the answer to that last question, but I DO know the answers to the others!   
  
The only question is.....do you???????? Well....I guess you will....I mean....once I put up the next  
  
chapter and all. DARN IT! I WANT TO FEEL POWERFUL AND ALL KNOWING FOR  
  
LONGER THAN A WEEK!!!!! Hmmmm. I know! Maybe I just won't put up chapter 5! :)  
  
hehehehehehehehe *evil smirk*. So will I put it up or won't I? Do you know the answer? I  
  
do.....*mysterious sideways eye glance* *pulsing theatrical music (dunt dunt da)* 


	5. A song's beginning

"On this page, I write my last confession. Read it well, when I at last am sleeping. It's a story, of  
  
those who always loved you...your mother gave her life for you and gave you to my keeping. Take  
  
my hand and lead me to salvation. Take my love, fore love is everlasting. And remember, the truth  
  
that once was spoken, to love another person is to see the face of god!" Oh Inari I love that song!   
  
And speaking of songs, Jin's gonna have a little one in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy it. Oh  
  
and by the way, this is the last chapter in this story. I know that many of you will be rather unhappy  
  
with this, but if I don't end it now then this installment would go on far too long (around 15 chapters  
  
or so)! But again, do not fear, THERE WILL BE A FOURTH INSTALLMENT!!!!! And so  
  
now...on with the show! (or story, which ever you prefer) ENJOY! :)  
  
I do not own Jin and Touya nor yu yu hakusho (a moose once bit my sister)  
  
############################################################################  
  
"Cost us our lives ya say? Well it wouldn't be bein' the first time we be hearin' that now  
  
would it Touya?!" The red headed demon said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Sazuka gave the youkai an annoyed frown. "No my dear friend, I said it would cost YOU  
  
YOUR life. Meaning, YOU must do this alone."  
  
"Alone ya say? But why? Me and Touya were always doin' things together. Why do ya  
  
wanna go and change it now?"  
  
"Touya cannot go with you because this quest is one that will truly test your devotion to the  
  
ice demon. If you really want to help your....friend, then you must go on without him. But I must  
  
tell now, that after examining him, he has something far worse than just a lack of sight."  
  
"Huh? Whatcha mean?"  
  
"The sockets of his eyes have become infected and it is possible that, without proper  
  
treatment, it will become fatal. It is my recommendation that Touya stay with me, but I cannot  
  
make any promises as to whether or not the infection will get better. If I were you, I'd leave as soon  
  
as possible."  
  
"Well were is it that I be goin' off to! Ya haven't explained a lick of it!"  
  
"Clearly you are not aware that patience is a virtue." He reached into his pocket and  
  
extracted from it a map and a miniature version of the book he had read in the back room. He  
  
handed both these items to the wind master. "If you turn to page 32, chapter 4, paragraph 2, you'll  
  
find the layout of your quest. Follow the instructions completely and do not stray from them. If you  
  
do.....then I am not sure what will happen to you or your friend."  
  
The youkai took the items and held them lightly in his hands. He had absolutely NO idea  
  
what Sazuka was talking about, but if Touya was in danger, then he was willing to do anything.   
  
"All right then, I'll be leavin' first thing in the mornin'. That'll at least be givin' me a chance ta  
  
read this."  
  
"So it's settled then. You may stay here for the night if you wish, BUT NO LOUD  
  
NOISES! After all, I have to get my beauty sleep."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
It was late in the evening, almost dusk, and Touya could not help asking the Beautiful  
  
Sazuka why he had told Jin what he had. "Beautiful Sazuka?"  
  
"Yes Touya?"  
  
"Why did you tell Jin I had an infection even before you told me? Why did you not tell me  
  
of it when we were alone? It would have been easier if I had told him...but you did not even give me  
  
the chance!"  
  
The clown youkai began to chuckle. "My dear ice demon did you really think I was being  
  
serious when I told that story?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have no infection Touya, no illness what so ever."  
  
"Then why..."  
  
"It was necessary for me to tell him that in order for the mission to be completed  
  
successfully."  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"Look, the task laid before Jin is one that is filled with many dangers. If he were to go on  
  
without anything to keep him motivated, then he would just as soon turn back. But, if he thinks that  
  
you may die if he does not do this, then he will not only complete it, but complete it faster for the  
  
ware."  
  
"It's still wrong. What if something should happen to him? If I am not really sick, then I do  
  
not wish for him to risk his life. I'd just as rather stay without my eyes than be without him."  
  
"I told him that lie for another reason as well."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"You told me yourself Touya, that you are not sure if he shares your feelings."  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You didn't have to. Jin wanted his wind back and in order to get it, he denounced his love  
  
for you. Because of this, you fear that his love may have no foundations. Let him complete this  
  
quest....and you shall have your answer."  
  
"But what is this quest?"  
  
"Perhaps that is something you should ask him...."  
  
!@#$%^&*()  
  
Touya found Jin a few streets away from Sazuka's shop, looking out from Daisuki's  
  
massive front gate. He was looking straight ahead, eyes unmoving, even when he felt the ice demon  
  
come upon him. "Jin? What are you doing out here? You should be inside resting."  
  
The wind master was silent for a moment, as though he were carefully choosing his next  
  
words. "I.......I was plannin' on leavin'."  
  
"Without saying good-bye....?"  
  
"It wasn't like that Touya....It's just.....it's just that I couldn't be standin' the idea a sayin'  
  
my farewell ta ya. I just don't think I could a handled it." He turned his head back to look at the  
  
city. Though it lacked the lights of Gandara, Daisuki had its own charm and beauty in the falling  
  
light. "Ya know.....I'm really gonna be missin' this place. I know we were only bein' here for a  
  
short time.....but I can feel the power in this place." He looked forward again. "Touya?"  
  
"Yes Jin?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Everythin', everythin' that we went through." The wind master's voice became shaky and  
  
his eyes began to sting with the pain of tears that crept slowly through him. "I know I wasn't sayin'  
  
it before, BUT I REMEMBER RISHO! I REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TA YA!" He turned to  
  
his friend and, though Touya couldn't see it, he knew that he was crying.  
  
"Jin it's..." But his sentence was left unfinished, fore he was taken suddenly into a harsh and  
  
yet loving embrace.  
  
"Touya, I'm so sorry! I just was thinkin' that if I didn't say anythin' about it, then it would  
  
be like it never happened!"  
  
"Jin, the ordeal with Risho is long since over. We can truly place that behind us now."  
  
"It's not just bein' that."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Touya.....I remember Kinno, I be rememberin' the yami! I never forgot. I knew what had  
  
happened when we were wakin' up after ya made yer wish. I knew it just the same as you did!"   
  
Jin's crying became stronger, and the fabric of Touya's shirt was beginning to become damp with  
  
the flow of many tears. "And now look what's happened ta ya! Ya may die 'cause a me!"  
  
"Jin, this wasn't your fault. You had no control over your own emotions when the yami  
  
took you. I do not blame you for your actions."  
  
"But I blame myself! I knew what it was I was doin' when I asked for me wind back. I let  
  
ya down then.....but I won't be lettin' that happen again! I'm gonna do what it says in that book!   
  
I'm gonna save ya and then be with ya like I should a done in the first place!"  
  
Touya thought for a moment about the lie Sazuka had told Jin. Even if it was just so the  
  
wind youkai would complete the task, the ice master still thought it wrong. Jin was truly upset over  
  
this, and Touya could see now that Jin was sorry for what he had done. But he couldn't just take it  
  
all back now. No. Sazuka was right. He would let his friend go on this journey, let him completely  
  
atone for the wrongs he had done. It was the only way to really know.....how the wind master truly  
  
felt.  
  
Jin raised his head from Touya's shoulder and wiped his eyes roughly with his hand. "I'm  
  
gonna be leavin' now Touya, tell Sazuka I said thanks for what he's done." He stroked the blue  
  
haired youkai's pale cheek with his finger. "Keep yer head up Touya, remember what I was always  
  
tellin' ya: 'ya should NEVER be able ta tell me the color of the ground beneath yer feet.'. I'll be  
  
back soon, and with the cure ta boot! I promise ya that...."  
  
The wind master turned and began to walk down the path out of the city. Over his shoulder  
  
he feel Touya watching him, and everything about him cried out that he should turn around and go  
  
back, be together with the youkai he so adored! But that, at least for the moment, could not be. He  
  
had made a promise, and to that promise he would keep.  
  
Ahead of him, the road seemed to stretch out forever. It was indeed going to take some time  
  
to travel to where it was he needed to go. But that was alright. He was doing this for Touya. That's  
  
when the wind demon remembered something else from his past, a song that he used to sing to the  
  
ice youkai when they went on long journeys together. He had never been able to remember the end,  
  
but it never really mattered. And now was just the same. It was merely a song to help pass the time,  
  
and now, one to honor the memory of the friend he was leaving behind:  
  
"Roads go ever, ever on  
  
Over rock and under tree.  
  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
  
By streams which never find the sea.  
  
Over snow by winter sown,  
  
And through the merry flowers of June.  
  
Over grass and over stone!  
  
Under the mountains in the moon!"  
  
And so he was on his way, his unfinished melody reaching the ears of any who cared to  
  
listen. And as Touya heard the last bits of sound become lost over the barren hills, he suddenly  
  
wondered if he would indeed ever get to hear the end of the song that had been sung to him......so  
  
many time before........  
  
############################################################################  
  
Well that's it! I hope you all enjoyed this presentation of the_sixth_shinobi's "Roads go ever, ever  
  
on" and hope that you will join me again soon when the fourth part to the series is put up. I'd like to  
  
thank everyone that has read this and reviewed it. You are the ones that keep me writing. I hope to  
  
hear from all of you soon and I want to know what you thought of the third installment (especially  
  
from you Foxgurl since this is the end of your story) *wink wink*. Oh, and so everybody knows,  
  
the first chapter to the next part has already been written. I'm just not going to put it up for a little  
  
while b/c I want to give everyone a chance to finish THIS part! And besides....I can't put it up  
  
because I have NO idea what to call it! Well, that's all for now, sayonara bye-bye!  
  
The_sixth_shinobi 


End file.
